


Teaching a Class

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Held Down, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Solo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono teaches a small self-defense class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching a Class

The class noisily made their way in, taking seats on the bleachers. Kono was standing by the mat, waiting patiently. She had her hands clasped behind her back. If nothing else, it might have looked slightly intimidating.

She hoped that was the case because, in reality, she was nervous as hell. The last time she had done this, all of the students were kindergarteners. They were typically easier to talk to and didn't expect you to know things in quite the same way as college students.

Steve was supposed to come help her out with this, but he was running late, so she was on her own.

Once everyone was in their seats and settled, she introduced herself and began her mini-lecture to open the session. She explained why she was there and what she would be doing. Some of the students sneered and made noises like what Kono was going to teach them would be useless or something they already knew.

They were in for a surprise.

Kono asked for a volunteer and chose one of the stockier students to work with. Her first demonstration threw this student to the mat in a way that seemed effortless, though it did take a bit of careful positioning so she wouldn't hurt something. It was enough to show the students that she wasn't just teaching them how to defend themselves once they were already pinned to the ground.

She had a whole series of moves for the students to try as a way of building confidence in their abilities to evade and escape. And a few tidbits to humiliate the attacker if they had a good opportunity for it.

Once they had the basic idea of what was going on, the students were far more interested in participating. They took turns with each other, dropping each other to the mats and pinning each other to the ground. It was a lot of fun to watch.

Then the big show started. In other words, Steve showed up to make things more _interesting_. Knowing Steve was a SEAL, everyone wanted to take him on to prove they could.

Kono stood back to watch.

The scenes of Steve pressed into the mat by college students would have a place in her fantasy fodder for a while. She loved the idea of keeping someone seemingly stronger than herself pinned down while she rode them at a gallop for as long as she wanted.

This, possibly, wasn't the most appropriate place to be having sexual fantasies flit through her brain, but it happened and she couldn't stop it before it got the better of her for a couple minutes.

When the class was over, she and Steve did a quick recap, he apologized for being late, and discussed ways to make the class better the next time. It was a great discussion, but she was tired and worked up and ready to go home. She had a couple new fantasies to indulge with some alone time.


End file.
